1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a receiver and an associated method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, a receiver generally has an equalizer which cancels inter-symbol interference (ISI) of a received signal, where the equalizer can be implemented by a frequency-domain equalizer or a time-domain equalizer. The frequency-domain equalizer requires fewer multipliers than the time-domain equalizer, but the tap coefficients of the frequency-domain equalizer are updated slowly: generally, once every plurality of symbols (e.g. 2000 symbols). For the time-domain equalizer, the tap coefficients are updated quickly, but the chip area of the time-domain equalizer is large because it requires more multipliers than the frequency-domain equalizer. Therefore, how to provide an equalizer which has few multipliers but also has better signal processing quality is an important topic in this field.